Hellgar Book 1: Destiny
by Apkitsune
Summary: This fanfiction is about a Houndoom that has always dreamed about time travel and her dream finally comes true when she meets Isabella the Celibi...
1. Beginning

Hellgar~ Book one: The Now Chapter 1: Future Lake

Characters~

Hellgar- Houndoom Crystal- Pichu Tai-Lung- Mightyana

The wind made my hair blow all over my face. It felt so good to finally be out of my home and out into the wild; A place where I can run free without worry. I took off toward the mountains. Standing on a cliff, I could feel wind growing stronger. I could sense a storm was approaching.  
Of course, I had to bring my little cousin along with me. It's hard to be alone anywhere without her following me.

Crystal: Hellgar? What are you doing? It's about to pour! Get inside!

Hellgar: Shh. I know what I'm doing.

Crystal: Hellgar?

I inched toward the edge of the cliff.

Crystal: Hellgar, you're scaring me. Please stop and come back home.

Hellgar: Crystal, it's not normal.

Crystal: What?

Hellgar: The lake...

She finally takes her gaze off me and looks at the lake which we stand before.

Crystal: Future lake? Ok, ok. Is this about your dumb, "Time travel," beleifs?

As she laughs at me, the wind picks up.

Hellgar: What I beleive is not meant for you to call dumb. That lake... Future Lake... It somehow always seems to draw me near it...

Crystal: Whatever, Gar-Gar! Come on home.

Without a word, I follow her back to our little home.

When we reached our home, I slouched on my cozy little chair and thought about my life. What was the future like? I was so eager to see my future self. Would the world be the same as it is now? What are the people like in the future? So many questions, hardly any answers. All through my childhood I had dreamed about time travel. I've always had my thoughts about Future Lake. I had done much research on the lake of mysteries. Some say it could be the 8th wonder of the world. Could the secrets of the lake actually be connected to the future? Without warning, Tai-Lung, my obnoxious older brother, snapped me out of my day-dreaming. He was WAY too close to my face.

Tai-Lung: Hello Gar-Gar!

Hellgar: Please get out of my face, Tai. Your breath stinks.

Tai floped on the couch beside me.

Hellgar: What do you want?

Tai & Crystal: Dinner!

Hellgar: Oh, yes. How could I forget dinner?

Slowly gatering myself all together, I slowly made my way toward the kitchen. I whipped up some Mac & Cheese for us while the storm finally reared its ugly head. Our electricity flickered on and off. I came back into the living room and handed each of them my home-made Mac & Cheese. Crystal started to eat on her Macaroni.

Crystal: Hellgar?

Hellgar: Yes, Crystal?

Crystal: I'm sorry about what I said at the lake.

Hellgar: Since when do you apoligize to me?

Crystal: Well, I just knew you were all about the future and stuff and I didn't wanna hurt your feelings. But the real reason was because of the storm.

Hellgar: It's alright. Didn't even know there was a storm coming anyway.

That was a complete lie.

Tai: Hey, hound girl, I gotta joke for ya'. Who's stupid and beleives in time travel?

Hellgar: Tai, don't start it with me.

The storm raged on.

Tai: What? Heard that one before?

Hellgar: If I had a mind to-

Tai: What mind?

Hellgar: That's it.

Tai: Bring it, hound girl.

He gave me that devilish smirk to tell me he was only kidding around. Or was he taunting me? Nevertheless, I put up my fighting stance.

Crystal: Guys, please don't fight again.

Tai: Stay out of this, Gem.

Crystal: Don't call me Gem!

Tai: Gem, Gem, Gem...

Crystal: Gar-Gar, make him stop!

Hellgar: Stop it Tai. I just realized, the storm stopped.

The storm had passed over us a while ago.

Hellgar: What we all need some good old fresh air.

Tai: I hate air.

Crystal: But, it's what keeps you alive!

Tai: I mean, I hate outside.

Hellgar: Ugh, you two.

As I lead them outside, I plan a quick walk-by the lake. Maybe some of the secrets were reveiled during the storm.

Hellgar: I'm going by the lake again. Stay here and play nice you two. Crystal, you're in charge.

Tai: What? But I'm older!

Hellgar: But you act younger. Crystal, take charge. I'll return shortly.

Crystal: Yes ma'am!

Tai: Whatever. Enjoy yourself, hippie.

Hellgar: I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

I left the two alone, head held high, knowing that I'll soon figure out the secrets of Future Lake.  
Until I heard a blood-curdling scream. 


	2. Ruins

Hellgar Book 1 Chapter 2: Enter the Ruins

I strolled around the lake thinking about if it was a good idea to leave Tai and Crystal alone. Hopefully they have enough sense not to wander off alone or kill each other. The storm had rearranged almost the entire field, knocking down many trees. Pushing the trees out the way, I made my way toward Future lake, taking care not to twist my ankle on the vines.  
As I made my way into the clearing-

Tai: HELLGAR! HELLGAR COME QUICK!

Hellgar: What?

Tai: You didn't hear that scream?

I remembered hearing a screm and realized I had payed no attention to it.

Hellgar: Oh yeah. What was that?

Tai: Gar-Gar, that was Crystal! She twisted her ankle on the vines!

Hellgar: WHAT?

Without another word, I grabbed Tai-Lung by the paw and we darted across the top of the trees. It was like we were flying...

Hellgar: What were you guys doing?

Tai: We couldn't help ourselves. We had the follow you. It was my fault...

Hellgar: I STRICTLY told you NOT to follow me! Ugh! Where is she?

Before he could answer, I saw her. She didn't twist her ankle. Her body was too mangled for her to have [i]just[/i] twisted her ankle. She was bleeding all over her leg. We swooped down to her level and I held her in my arms.

Hellgar: Tai... This... no, the vines couldn't have done this to her.

Tai: I swear, they did. It was all bright and sunny at one moment, then next thing I knew, it got all dark and the vines were moving on there own-

Hellgar: Moving on their own? What?

Tai: Yeah, the vines on the floor! The wrapped around Crystal and almost squeezed her to death!

I couldn't beleive my ears. Did the vines really constrict Crystal to this state of paralysis? I glared at her. No movement.

Tai: Hellgar?

I said nothing.

Tai: Gar-Gar... Snap out of it.

He poked me.

Hellgar: Try to carry Crystal back home. I'll be right back.

Tai: But... She's all bloody!

I ignored that and took off toward the lake.

Tai: Come back soon!

Once I reached the lake, I stood on the very edge of it. Despite all the rubbish that blew around the perimeter, the lake was compleatly clean. I couldn't beleive my eyes.

Hellgar: It's like there's force field around it... Impossible...

?: Nothing is impossible.

I jumped.

Hellgar: Who's there?

No response.

Hellgar: I said who's there?

?: You beleive, right?

Hellgar: About what?

?: Time travel.

Hellgar: Uh, yeah...?

?: Welcome.

A strange pink vine came up to me and touched me on the forehead. The vine's tip started to glow a blue light, then...

?: You do not lie.

The lake started to part in the middle. It was like two waterfalls facing each other. In the middle was a dark, yet somehow dry, cave.  
Stairs came out of the cave. The vine let go of my head and headed toward the cave entrance. It seemed to want me to follow it... Does it hold the secrets of Future Lake?


	3. Isabella

Hellgar Book one: Chapter 3: Isabella

I took my first step done the dirt staircase. Dirt crumbled off the sides of each step as I ventured farther down;  
The pink vine in front of me.

Hellgar: Where are we going?

?: To the ruins.

Hellgar: Ruins?

I knew there was a secret in the lake!

?: Do you wish to know more about time travel?

I was overjoyed.

Hellgar: Oh, yes! Yes, please!

?: Then we must go see Isabella the Celebi.

Hellgar: A Celebi?

?: Yes. Celebi are connected with time travel. If you can convince Isabella to assist you, your dream to time travel will come true. But first, you must solve the puzzle of the ruins.

I rolled my eyes. I knew there had to be some sort of puzzle or riddle involved in this.

?: Follow me into the depths of the KRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTZZZZZZ---

What? It dissapeared?

?: Darn! This dumb holograph!

Hellgar: Wha?

A bright light shines down from the celing. A small pink pokemon floated lazily out toward me.

?: Hey, how's it goin'?

Hellgar: Uh, you are?

?: Oh, where are my manners? I'm Isabella. Eh heh heh.

THAT'S ISABELLA?

Hellgar: You're Isabella?

Isabella: Just call me Bella. I know it's a mouthful.

I stood there in disbeleif as she streched and yawned.

Hellgar: Uh, what was with the vine?

Bella: Oh, that? I was just too lazy to come down here, so I made that.

Hellgar: What about the ruin puzzle thing?

Bella: Oh, that... Yeah, I was going to tire you out so I could suck out your energy, but since my dumb holograph thing glitched- You ok? You look kinda pale.

She wanted to eat me?

Hellgar: I'm fine. No worries.

Lies.

Bella: Alright, so... Why are you here again?

Hellgar: Time travel info?

Bella: Oh, yes.

She started deeper down the cave. As I started to follow, I relized this was it.  
Am I really about to learn the secrets of Future Lake? 


	4. Destiny

Chapter 4: Gadget

Bella: What a world we live in where candles haven't been invented yet.

She smirked at me so I know it was sarcasm.

Caves. Horrid, dusty, smelly places. I wanted out, ruins or no ruins. Bella seemed to be leading me in circles. Was she _trying _to anger me? I couldn't take it.

Hellgar: AGH! I want OUT of this smelly cave!

Bella: But don't you want to learn about time travel?

Hellgar: Not if I have to stay in this damn cave any longer.

Bella: Well!

Hellgar: And another thing: Whay are you taking me in circles?

She flashed a grin at me. I scowled.

Hellgar: You think this is a joke?

Bella: You don't see it, do you?

Hellgar: See what?

Bella: We're time traveling.

I stood in disbelief. Time traveling by waltzing around the same scenery for lord knows how long?

Hellgar: What? How are we-

Bella: Time traveling?

Hellgar: Yes. We just been-

Bella: Walking around in circles all day?

Hellgar: Yeah. It feels like-

Bella: We've been here forever?

Hellgar: Quit that. And yeah!

Bella: Look at your watch.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The time had not changed. 12:04pm... Nothing changed. As long as it felt like... Time had stopped moving.

Hellgar: No... No way...

Bella: Still don't believe?

I shook my head.

Bella: GADGET! GET OUT HERE!

Here shockingly loud voice startled me. A small green creature flew in like Isabella did, only this time faster, like he was falling... He _was_ falling. I rushed over and caught him. I stared at him.

Hellgar: What is this thing?

Bella: That's Gadget the Chao. Careful, he bites.

I ignored her warning and looked at him as he slowly open his eyes. He stared at me speechless for a moment, the jerked away.

Gadget: Don't touch me.

Hellgar: Hello? Didn't I just save you? A little respect, please?

Gadget: A little personal space, please?

I wanted to bite his armor covered head off as he dusted himself off.

Bella: I didn't say he would bite with his teeth-

Hellgar: Can it, Isabella. Now-

I glared at Gadget.

Hellgar: What do you have to do with time travel?

Gadget: Well, missy, with that attitude, you'll be getting no farther than the beginning.

He laughed at me. Bella was giggling too. These people were pressing my luck.

Bella: Try asking again, but nicer.

Hellgar: Fine then! Gadget-

Gadget: Nope!


	5. Burning

Chapter 5: Thunder & Lightning

Bella: Hellgar? Gar-Gar...?

It was all a blur to me. I couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't.  
I had no clue what was going on. Have I been brain washed? I needed help...

Gadget: The medicine should be wearing off now.

Medicine? I was drugged? I tried to move, but there was not luck there. Then, all too soon, something struck me.  
I burned. My skin felt like I was being electrocuted. It felt like I was in an inferno... I couldn't move. I was afraid to  
open my eyes. What if I saw something I didn't want to see? I didn't want to wake up to a nightmare.

Bella: What If she doesn't wake up?

Gadget: She'll be fine. Let's give her some time.

They left. They left me alone. They left me alone to burn in this darkness...

Hellgar:_ Wait! Don't leave me! Help!_

Gadget: _Huh? Was that a voice...? No. Couldn't have been._

Could he hear me? Yes! I could tell him to save me.

Hellgar: _Help! Burning..._

Gadget: _... That voice... I know who's it is, but it's not possible..._

Hellgar: _Can you hear me?_

Gadget: _H-Hellger...? Is that you...?_

Hellgar: _Gadget! Help! I'm burning!_

He rushed over to me with lightning speed and picked me up. I still couldn't move.

Gadget: _Can you hear me, Hellgar?_

Hellgar:_ I'm burning. Help me, I can't-_

It stopped. All at once, it stopped. The burning. The pain. Gone.

Gadget: Are you ok, Gar-Gar?

I was still afraid to open my eyes.

Gadget: Hellgar? Open your eyes!


	6. Bounce

Chapter 5: Bounce (Crystal's POV)

Crystal: Tai? Tai-Lung? Tai, I'm cold!

Tai: Alright, ALRIGHT. I hear you!

As he left to get me my blanket, I started to wonder. Where is Gar-Gar? I felt so lonely on the inside, but I tried to  
hide it from Tai. Would he be mad if I didn't care about him as much as I do to Gar-Gar?  
I stood up. My ankle was feeling much better from when I was attacked by those ravenous vines... I was still sore  
though. I was unsure still about what caused that to happen, but I'm glad I lived through it. Tai had been  
taking dear care of me in my time of need, even though I've kinda been abusing the care. Realizing the fact  
that I knew Tai wasn't always going to be there for me. Behind his back, I've been making myself stronger.  
I've been sneaking out at night, trying to strengthen my ankle and the rest of my body. Wishing that  
evolution would come on soon, I bounced, ran, and exercised as much as I could during the night, coming  
home around 1:00am, tired and hungry. I had to convince Tai that we had rats or something so that I  
wouldn't be caught.

Tai: Got yer dang blanket.

He wrapped me up in it, snug and warm.

Crystal: Can I have a smoothie?

Tai: What? We don't have a blender!

Crystal: Be a man, blend it with your fists.

Tai: I'm GONNA blend SOMETHING with my fists!

I hopped up. Dumbest move ever.

Crystal: I WANT A SMOOTHIE!

His mouth gaped. Oops.

Tai: YOU CAN WALK?

I gulped.

Crystal: Uh... No?

Veins popped out of his head. He was going to strike me. I started to whimper.

Tai: You made me do all that crap for you... And you could have done it yourself?

Crystal: I... I just wanted to be closer to you...

Tai: You could have done it without lying to me!

I flinched.

Tai: You could have told me. Why didn't you tell me?

Crystal: I told you alre-

Tai: THAT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH ANSWER.

He slamed his paw on the table.

Tai: Get out my house.

I felt a lump in my throat.

Crystal: W-what?

Tai's rage was building. I could feel it. It was about to get hectic.

Tai: Get out my _house._

Crystal: N-no.

He stood up, pushing everything away from him. I had never seen him stand on two legs like Hellgar. He  
growled a deep chest growl. Almost hungry... I whimpered loudly, taking into account that whimpering did  
not help me at the moment. Nearly tripping, I slowly backed up to the door. In a flash, he appeared behind  
me, drooling and blocking my exit.

Tai: I've been holding out on you for too long now...

I braced myself.

Tai: (slowly crouching toward me) It's time for me to show you.

Crystal: No, no... That's ok... You can hold out for a little longer...

Tai reached for my arm and missed. I screamed and bolted out from under him and out the door. He quickly  
caught up with me. Catching me and pinning me to the ground, his heavy, moist breath nearly choked me,  
aside from his claws grasping my throat. I tried to speak, but my words came out all jumbled up.

Crystal: Whyyoudointis?

Tai: I won't have you distracting me.

Crystal: Ditractfromwat?

He sighed.

Tai: I might as well tell you anyway since you're going to be killed in the end. I'm going to destroy this  
horrid planet and all who dwell on it.

I couldn't breathe. Was it because he was going to destroy the world, or becasue he was choking me?

Crystal: No! Dondoths!

He ignored me.

Tai: Hmmph. Now what to do with you? Shall I let you watch me destroy your world, or shall I devour you?

There was a long pause while I still gasped for air. Then... he let me go. I took in as much air as possible.  
I wheezed.

Tai: I'll let you view the destruction of your world. I'm not very hungry right now.

I lay there, tears rolling down my face, still trying to balance my breathing. A storm had rolled in. I didn't  
even notice until just now.

Crystal: W-wha?

Before I got an answer, he took off... And I fell into a deep sleep, rain pelting my face.


End file.
